


Dear Oh Dear | OhHelloFandoms123

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, WinterFalcon - Freeform, samwilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Sam and Bucky met-up at a party where they had a steamy night together and realised they were soulmates, not wanting to admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally on Wattpad, by the name of OhHelloFandoms123 with the same title and there are other works on there, too! I use Wattpad more often and would be appreciated if you would check it out!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of intercourse, use of alcohol, slight smut and minor swearing.

PRESENT DAY: 7:44am

He awoke with his head pounding and his body unclothes underneath silk sheets of a four-poster bed with velvet carpet and a dresser. Bucky turned to see a man next to him, also unclothed, he knew who it was. It was Sam, the man whom he had met last night at the Mascarade party. The sunlight poured in the bedroom as the birds tweeted outside.

They had gotten drunk and ended up in a bedroom. He sighed and laid down on the bed. It was a very soft bed with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. Last night was the best night of his life, he had finally found his soulmate. Mouths tangled in each other, heat rising - it was a drunk blissful night. But, he couldn't tell anyone, neither could Sam. It was too risky for both of them. They just didn't want to admit they're soulmates.

Last night was a mix of emotions, mostly a blur. It was a slow night with sloppy, intimate moments which he will forever remember. "Bucky? You're awake?" Sam said, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"It's surprising that you still remember my name," Bucky said whilst putting on his clothes.

"Well I did repeat it a lot last night, so of course I'll remember it," Sam said with a wink. He suddenly groaned in pain as his pounding headache grew. "You okay?" Bucky asks, instantly attending to Sam on the bed. 

"Y-yeah, I think so," he replied, smiling at him. Sam got up from the bed and put on his clothes. Bucky and Sam sat in the bedroom for a while, all of the guests were gone. The silence was killing them.

"How am I even going to get home?" Bucky mumbled, breaking the silence. The downstairs floor was wrecked with streamers and decorations with puke on the carpet and alcohol stains on the wall. "Let's just hope you have insurance," Bucky says to Sam with a laugh.

"I can take you home," Sam offers, picking up pieces of rubbish off the floor.

"No, it's fine – I think I'll call someone," he said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts. He decided to call Steve, his best friend since childhood who has always had his back and Bucky always had Steve's. Sam smiled at him. He remembered the night they spent together as strangers. 

LAST NIGHT: The Party

The guests had arrived and honestly, Sam didn't know half of the people here. He sees a man in the corner of the room dressed in grey and brown with a silver mask on. He sits down next to him, and as the host - he has to make sure everyone is comfortable. "Hi," he says, looking into the man's blue eyes "I'm Sam Wilson. I don't recognise you,"

"Hey, I'm James - You can call me Bucky." the brown-haired man said, shaking his hand "Sadly, most of the people here are strangers." he laughs, looking around. Sam smiles at him.

"Care to dance?" he sticks out his hand which is covered in a white glove, wearing a deep purple shirt with gold patterns on the edges with a high collar and a gold mask to match. The music is no longer a pop song, but a slow-dancing song which people ignored and started to drink again. 

Bucky took his hand, something about Sam made him want to trust him forever. He took his hand and chills went down his spine and he looked through Sam's mask and saw his brown warm eyes. 

Sam gently put his arms around his waist with Bucky copying his actions. They moved to the rhythm in the corner of the room, but very slowly and meeting each other's eyes and staring deeply. 

Sam stroked Bucky's cheek as he looked down, making him look up. His eyes flickered to his lips, he slowly took off Bucky's mask and resting it on his head. Sam could see his pale skin and long nose - everything about Bucky was is so attractive Sam thought. 

They're only a centimetre apart. "Sam," Bucky breathed, feeling each other's warm breath against their skin, Bucky blushed and looked up to him again. His heart racing faster. Sam gave him a small smile before cupping his cheek and kissing him on the lips. Their eyes fluttered shut.

Heat raised on Bucky's cheeks before he kissed back and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, holding him tighter. Sam pulled apart but their bodies were still close, he put Bucky's mask back on and smiled at him, whispering "shall we go have a drink or two?"

Bucky nodded, unsure on what just happened but he liked it.

They started getting over-the-top and tipsy, Sam pulled them to a corner, tugging on Bucky's now loose and ruffled outfit. Heat pulsing in his head and throughout his body "you're so handsome," the soft moonlight hitting on Bucky's face, he saw him blush which made him smile again. They were hidden where the party wasn't happening. 

Bucky gave a small laugh before tugging on Sam's shirt and pulling him for another kiss. He placed a hand on Sam's neck and pulled in closer – Sam pulled apart, knowing what was happening and took a breath, Bucky could smell alcohol on his breath and so could Sam. 

They felt loose and felt like freedom was running through their veins, Sam paused for a moment before going back in for more. It started to get heated as Bucky slipped his tongue in. This continued for a while before they went to a bedroom.

PRESENT DAY

Steve's car pulled up at Sam's house, getting out and wondering what the hell is going on, he had thought Bucky had gone home last night. "Buck!" he cried as Bucky and Sam stepped out of the door "where the hell, were you last night? I thought you went home with Nat!"

"I'll explain when we get into the car," Bucky says, turning to him. Steve sighs and opens the door to his car then stops in his tracks and looks at Sam, starting to connect a few pieces together - he turns to Bucky and raised an eyebrow, he blushed and just got in the car. 

Sam watched them as they went off, he felt something poking in his pocket and he took out a piece of paper with Bucky's name and number on it. He smiled as he went back into the house, that smooth little shit.

*

"Where were you?" Steve asked again, this time more sternly.

"I -" Bucky began, thinking how he should word this "Steve, I hooked up with some guy, his name was Sam. The host of the party."

Steve hit the breaks in shock and turned to Bucky "like the Sam Wilson?"

"Y-Yeah? Why?" Bucky asks, scratching the back of his neck. 

"You mean the rich-ass Sam Wilson? The one who owns the vet business? He's loaded, Buck!" Steve cried "he had scandals and scams, why did you trust him-"

"It was the alcohol, Steve," Bucky said back in defence. Steve sighed and continued driving, after a long while of silence he smiled and chuckled and realised how Bucky was feeling in a matter of seconds. "He must have liked you a lot."

"Huh?"

"There's a few hickeys on your neck."

Bucky looked down in embarrassment and pushed Steve playfully, "was he good?" Steve then asked with a shit-eating grin, Bucky turned red and smacked him.

"Steeeve!" he says, covering his face. Steve smiled and knew that Sam was going to be coming up in conversations more often.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and the hits, I appreciate it! Wattpad: @OhHelloFandoms123  
> The Avengers are SHIELD agents  
> Warnings: Light smut, swearing

Sam couldn't stop thinking about Bucky, let alone call or text him. It was in the early crack of dawn where Sam began his morning run after a troubled night of sleep. He took a break for water and his phone beeped multiple times. He took out his phone, Bucky had spammed him with texts.

From Bucky, 6:55am • Now:

How are you? Miss you x

From Bucky, 7:00am • Now:

Steve won't let me come over for some reason. I hope I can see you again, Sam

You • Now:

Miss you, too, Buck. I don't know - maybe we can meet up somehow? Let me talk to Steve

From Bucky, 7:05am • Now:

Sure, I'll ask him. You out for a run?

You • Now:

Yeah, I'll ttyl

From Bucky, 7:06 • Now:

Sure, bye, doll xxx

Sam turned off his phone and continued running. Bucky and Sam became close friends after a few weeks with their own inside jokes and smiling at some flirty or cute texts to each other. Bucky was lying on the couch with a grey hoodie and smiling at his screen as he read the previous texts. Steve came into the room with a smile and knew what his best friend was doing.

"Sooo," Steve said to Bucky with a cheeky smile "what you up to?"

"Alright, you shut your mouth–" Bucky said, but Steve had grabbed his phone and started scrolling through the messages. "Hey! Give it back!" he cried, reaching for his phone as Steve held it. Steve stuck out his tongue and began reading it out loud, Bucky blushed and snatched his phone off him. 

"When are you going to admit your feelings?" he asked Bucky as he hid in his hoodie, Bucky rolled his eyes and set his phone down and playfully pushed Steve away. Steve laughs and apologises to him. "Okay, okay - sorry, Buck," he said, hugging him.

"Promise me you'll never tease me again," Bucky pleads. 

Steve nods, "promise."

"Can I see Sam again?" Bucky asks. Steve had explained further about the criminal record of Sam Wilson and the files that SHIELD had been keeping of him over the years. Steve bit his lip, he's been keeping Bucky from Sam for a while because of SHIELD, SHIELD had found out about the night Bucky and Sam had spent together and wanted to put restrictions, Bucky was an agent for SHIELD and Nick had scolded him on respective and responsible behaviour.

"You know what Fury said," was the only reply. Bucky sighed and got up, from his seat, walking around out of boredom. That party was supposed to be a mission – a mission to target Sam and arrest him properly, but it failed which was why Steve was so confused the other day when he picked him up. Sam's 'friends' have a rough history with SHIELD, although Steve was fine with it, the others were not.

Bucky found himself walking to the balcony, leaning over the metal railing and scrolling through his phone. He could say it was a 'love at first sight' kind of thing but he doesn't even know if Sam loves him back. 

Bucky misses Sam, that night meant everything to him and he needed him, he loved Sam – at first, he thought it was the alcohol but it was beyond that, that feeling of soulmates – the mixed emotions and whirlwind of late nights of texting and thinking about him. God, how he missed Sam.

He heard rustling in the bushes and just assumed it was an animal, he received a text from Sam instantly.

From, Sam • Now

Let's organise something now ;)

Bucky was confused but he replied anyway.

You • Now

Uhm, okay? Like a date or something? We have to do it in secret, though. 

The rustling of the bushes was louder and he heard footsteps, assuming it was just one of the scientists going out for observation – he was wrong, the figure was Sam. He was stunned and thought he was dreaming, "SAM!" he cried form the balcony, grateful that Steve had gone to Tony in the lab a few minutes earlier "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"To see you!" he cried back with a smile. Bucky blushed, oh how he missed that smile - Sam had broken in the grounds to see him? Sam smiled at Bucky's reaction, pulling out a grappling hook and pulling himself up to the balcony and landing on the ground without warning, freaking Bucky out.

"Sam!" Bucky said suddenly "no! You can't be here – you'll get arrested–" he said, realising the punishments and the lectures and seeing Sam locked up in prison.

Sam looked him in the eye and cupped his face and held his hand "I don't care, Buck," he mumbled as he stepped closer to him. They were against the railing as Sam kissed him passionately. 

He just realised now how much he missed Sam's touch and his kiss, how much he missed Sam in general, with him here right now – he just wanted to run away with him, so they can be together.

Bucky moaned into the kiss as he grabbed Sam tighter by the waist, they stood there for a while tangled in each other with a lustful rage as they fought with their tongues and strength. They finally broke apart "Sam," he sighed, feeling the heat in his body and core, the feeling on bliss and desire took over him, he wanted more "how are you going to get down?"

Sam lifted the grappling hook off the ground and kissed Bucky one more time, "when we meet again my love," he whispers and kisses his hand. He climbs down the wall with the help of his grappling hook. 

Bucky watched him go down, Sam blew him a kiss and Bucky blew him one back. Bucky smiled to him dreamily and knowing he can't live without Sam. The dark-skinned man with brown eyes and lovely dark hair with broad muscles and was a great kisser. He texted Sam after he left and instantly got a reply.

You • Now

Can we go for dinner in the town maybe?

From, Sam • Now

Of course, what time and date? I have a busy schedule but I will always make room for you my love ;)

Bucky smiled and blushed at the text, holding his phone close to his chest with his heart swelling.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission to capture Sam - what could go wrong?

Warning: Angst, Swearing

The sweet laughter and singing from people, a bunch of candles in front of him with a cake. It was Bucky Barnes' birthday. He got a lot of presents and hugs, the night was filled with laughter, drinking and dancing. "Thanks, Tony for the surprise party," Bucky told Tony that night. Tony smiled at him "don't thank me, thank Steve," he said whilst nodding at his boyfriend.

Steve was laughing with Thor and drinking wine, Bucky sat down and remembered the long week Sam and Bucky had spent together in secret – they were planning to find a proper venue this time for a date. Only a few of his friends knew about him and Sam, which they have supported and agreed to keep it a secret as Nick would kill Bucky if he ever found out.

Bucky doesn't even know where this bitterness of SHEILD and Sam's family came from, all that he knew that Sam was a "bad person" and wasn't meant to be trusted, gosh, they were so blinded by hate that they couldn't see how they could fix the problem.

His phone was ringing and it was Sam, he labelled him: "Zach" to cover up the relationship. After the night was gone, the sun rose the next day. It was another mission he had to do, this time - all of them are coming along to arrest Sam.

THE MISSION

All of them are in their meeting room and set out the plan, Bucky was planning to sit this one out but he has to see Sam again. This afternoon, Sam is having a night out in a dance club with a few friends. They put Bucky for a lower position because of course, they couldn't let anything like that ever happen again. But that won't stop him from reaching his soulmate.

"Bucky," Nick said to him before they entered the van, putting his hands on his shoulders "whatever you do - don't do anything with Wilson, okay?" he said Wilson with such bitter hatred, it made Bucky shiver as he nodded. They got inside the van, all Bucky could think about was Sam. Break the rules, he didn't care as long as he and Sam were together again - even for a second. 

It was a long ride, everyone in party clothes or casual with things hiding their face like sunglasses and hats. Natasha was in a red dress with guns and knives strapped underneath, people had weapons hidden everywhere except for Bucky. 

He lied about having a gun hidden in his backpack. They arrived and everyone was on the lookout, Bucky was positioned at the back of the club, hidden in the shadows. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

Bucky looked up and smiled "Sam," his eyes lit up and embraced him in a hug. He turned off his communicator in his ear. "I missed you so much," he said into Sam's chest. Sam smiled and stroked his hair. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"To just...get out of the house, ya know?" he lied. Sam frowned, knowing there was more to this and saw the earpiece "-Bucky," Sam said "don't lie to me," he paused and looked around before replying "I'm on a mission," Bucky whispered "-I'm supposed to arrest you, well - my teammates are supposed to arrest you, but I don't want us to be apart." Bucky looked him in the eye and leaned forward with their lips meeting. 

Pure bliss took over Sam, a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins and the urge of lust and emotion started taking over him. Sam pressed Bucky against the wall and roughly kissing him further, "Bucky," he sighed "I missed you."

"Me too," he smiled into the kiss and laughed, pulling him closer. They kissed again, Sam removing the earpiece and placing it in Bucky's hand. "Buck, give up this mission. Come with me." Bucky looked up at Sam, then his eyes flickered to his friends, who surprisingly haven't noticed anything. 

His heart was pounding, Bucky's pupils grew big and looked at Sam. He really did want to run away with him. Truly, he did. But it was his friends that he knew they were going to feel betrayed and affected if he did run away.

He swallowed and with a shaky hand, he cupped Sam's face "sure," Bucky said his voice cracking, tears bubbling in his eyes. He knew what was about the happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Bucky kissed him again but this time there was a gap between them, then a sound of a click. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, grabbing Sam by the waist. Sam stumbled after a quick zap! and looked Bucky in the eye. Sam was handcuffed and soon his eyes closed and he fell to the floor. Bucky looked up and it was Natasha who finished off the job. He saw her coming towards them before he could do anything. 

The others came running and carried him to the van, where Bucky sat next to Sam's unconscious body. Everyone was silent. "Why did you let him pull out your earpiece?" Nick asked him from the driver's seat. "Because," Bucky grumbled, holding Sam's cold hand "I love him." Nick sighed. "This was for the best," Thor told Bucky. He just ignored them, if only he could have done something earlier. 

"How long will he be locked up?" Bucky asked. He wanted answers, he needed answers. Why does this have to happen? What sort of unresolved tension do they have? Is there a secret that they have kept from him? "A couple of months probably, he's done bad things," Tony said softly.

"You don't know him as I do!" he cried, not looking at them "stop accusing him, just let him have a second chance! Why do you hate each other?!"

"What do you know, James!?" Clint asked him fiercely, this question caught Bucky off-guard and just stopped "exactly! YOU TWO JUST MET AT A PARTY AND FUCKED. THAT'S ALL. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DEFEND HIM?"

"WHY? BECAUSE, I'M HIS BOYFRIEND - AND LET ME ASK YOU, CLINT BARTON - WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AGAINST HIM?" Bucky shouted at Clint, now standing. Nick parked the van outside the HQ. 

"Clint-" Natasha said, putting a hand on his shoulder "you can't let this go too far, we can't tell him what Sam did." 

"Can't tell me what?" Bucky said, crossing his arms, Clint groaned and stood, "BECAUSE YOUR 'BOYFRIEND' KILLED YOUR PARENTS. BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, WE CARE ABOUT YOU! IS THAT ENOUGH?" Bucky stayed silent, breathing heavily and looked down to Sam. Did he really kill his parents? Him? The love of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky confronts Sam about his parent's murder, whilst Clint, Steve and Natasha are questioning Sheild's authority and decisions.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Death, Angst

Was it true? Did Sam really kill Bucky's parents? It can't be true, he paced up and down the hallway of the house, biting his lip and fighting back tears. "Clint, why'd you tell him?" Natasha hissed at him from the other room. Bucky banged his head on the table and groaned, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in anger. "Bucky," Steve began and started approaching him.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ON THAT STUPID MISSION!" he cried, banging his hand on the table, his eyes red and teary. Steve tried going next to him but Bucky screamed and turned him away. So, they left him alone - he begged for them to tell them where Sam was but they couldn't reveal it. 

Bucky sat alone in the kitchen with heavy breathing, playing with an unarmed gun, spinning it around and closing his eyes. His eyes narrowed and he pushed the gun away from him. "God...Sam," he mumbled, burying his hands in his face "what are we? What have you done? What have I done?" He sits in his own sorrow and grief. He just wants his lover back. He wants answers. 

Sam couldn't have killed his parents because his parents died in a car crash in Brooklyn. 

Sam wasn't the one who was in the car, right? They got the right person years ago, they were sent to jail! Sam's a criminal, Bucky. Fury told him earlier he can't be trusted. Sam can be trusted...right? 

He started walking around the kitchen for something to drink, alcohol, water - anything. He should find Sam himself, whether at SHIELD or in the compound - he needed Sam. All he could think about was Sam, what kind of wretched condition he was put in. 

He eventually stopped drinking from the bottle and got his lazy butt off the chair and managed to suck up the pain and go upstairs. The others were playing on the Xbox or playing cards, "Hey, Buck." Steve said nicely from the lounge as he watched Tony and Natasha vigorously compete in Rocket League. "You feeling better?" Steve asked whilst taking a sip of his cup. "Y-yeah," he stuttered with a weak smile he continued walking to his room. He started to look through his drawers to find the file of his parents' death that had grown brown and yellow. This instantly made him feel angry again, he stuffed in his drawer and flopped on his bed. 

MORNING: 6:55 AM THE VISIT, TWO DAYS LATER

His friends had eventually brought Bucky to the location where Sam was being kept. before they even reached his room in the facility, Bucky ran ahead and opened the door before any of them. He wrapped his arms around Sam and started crying, Sam hugged back. His eyes were tired and everything else was fatigue. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Only a few of them came along with him as emotional support. "I...need to talk to you," Bucky told Sam. 

They sat him down and he takes a breath before asking the big question.

"W-Were you the one that killed my parents?" Bucky asked, his voice cracking. Sam's eyes softened and he sighed before taking Bucky's hands into his own. "Would you still love me if I say that I did?" Sam asked him. Bucky nodded "of course I'd still love you," he said, his voice croaky. Sam looked to see his face reflected in Bucky's eyes. He swallowed as he fought back tears. "I'm sorry," Sam told him "I didn't kill your parents, but your uncle killed mine." Sam admitted sadly. Bucky was stunned. So much new information all at once!

"Is that true?" Bucky asked him, Sam nods. 

"But it was accidental," Sam said quickly. 

They paused for a moment before going into a more light-hearted topic. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he aplogised to Sam before holding him carefully. His friends watched from outside the room, unable to hear anything but noticed how soft and careful they are with each other.

"Clint, you dick." Natasha hissed at him finally, breaking the silence. Clint rolled his eyes."Fury doesn't want them to be with each other, I just did what I was told to." Clint snapped back. "You know how much Sam means to Bucky," Natasha shot back, folding her arms as they watch Sam and Bucky interact. 

Clint sighed and looked into the window "listen, Nat, Fury just wants us, all of us to kill Sam." Clint paused before contnuing. "You know we can't do that. We can just...hide Sam for now." he said aloud. 

"You know who killed who," Clint turned to Natasha. Natasha nods sadly as there was a soft click, Steve had entered the viewing room and they look up to see him holding a folder. 

"Something's fishy, I can't tell if Sam is the liar or Fury." Steve told them.

"Fury?" Natasha asked, walking up to the table as he placed down the folder with a light thump, he began to flip through some pages.

"Fury had put in Bucky's records that his parents died from a car crash, Bucky had even admitted that to us yesterday. But I think Fury is the one that killed Sam's parents. I think he's doing something to muddle up the clues and tracks that Fury left behind." Steve told them. 

Clint moved closer to the table as he looked to Natasha. "You know who killed who." Clint said sternly. Natasha folded her arms and looked at the file "I've known Fury for years," Natasha began "one day, I had to hack into SHIELD files under instructions of Agent Coulson. I found the true records of Nick Fury, Tony's right. His secrets...have secrets. His record showed that Fury killed Sam's parents. Sam used to be a rival of SHIELD for a long time," she explained before flipping the pages back and forth.

"Sam is innocent," she finally declared "I know that because I was there when Fury shot them." Clint rubbed his temples "this is so confusing," he groans. They heard the door close softly, Bucky had exited the visiting room. "I'll get him," Steve told them, pushing the file towards them "we can solve this together."

"I guess Fury can't be so trusted after all." Clint told her, Natasha stared into Sam's room, watching him intently. How could Fury do this? How could he kill Sam's parents and frame Sam for Bucky's parents? There must be another reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!


End file.
